


Shadow Dancing

by imekitty



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imekitty/pseuds/imekitty
Summary: An enthusiastic Paulina manages to convince an insecure Danny to give her an impromptu striptease followed by taking a Latin dancing lesson which leads him to question why she is dating him.





	1. Give me more

Bent over her vanity, her dress riding up and just barely covering her, Paulina applied her mascara. Careful strokes coating and lengthening each lash. She had to look her best. For him.

There was a knock at her window. Mascara wand still in hand, Paulina stood and turned to look at the closed curtains that covered it. She had told him so many times that he could just phase in, didn't have to knock. By this point, she had given up. Her Danny was a gentleman to the end.

Paulina opened her curtains and smiled at her boyfriend who was hovering just outside. She opened her window and leaned out. "Hey there, ghost boy."

Danny moved in close so that his mouth was right next to hers. Paulina tenderly cupped his face and kissed him deeply. In his ghost form, he felt cool and vapory, like a soothing breeze. Paulina loved kissing him no matter what form he was in. Kissing him was not just an act but truly an experience, an experience that was all hers.

She pulled him in, and Danny changed back, his spectral luminescence disappearing. He took in her appearance, a wide grin breaking over his face. "Wow, you look incredible." Red, deep v-neck collar revealing the most exquisite cleavage, so tight and just barely covering her plump, supple, shapely—

Danny swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

Paulina giggled. "Glad you like it."

She placed a hand on his chest. Danny resisted touching her, sure that if he did he wouldn't be able to take his hands off of her again.

"I got you something to wear, too," said Paulina.

Danny hesitated before replying. "You did?"

"Mmm hmm." Paulina moved to her bed where a man's dancing ensemble lay. She held up the black shirt and pants proudly. "I picked it out myself! What do you think?"

"Um…it looks kind of…" Danny smiled at her sheepishly. "Tight?"

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna make your butt look fantastic."

Danny reddened considerably. "I'm pretty sure no one is going to be looking at mine when yours is right next to it."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Danny boy," said Paulina as she handed him the clothes. "I see girls checking you out all the time." She quickly glanced up at the ceiling. "And guys."

Never failing to embarrass him, this one. "Not even close to the number of guys I see checking  _you_  out."

Paulina raised a teasing brow. "There you go again, turning a compliment right back on me."

"Oh, so I should feel flattered that guys are checking me out?"

"I said girls, too!"

Danny's eyes softened. He put a hand to her face and stroked her cheek. "Other girls have nothing on you. I can't believe how lucky I am to call you mine."

Paulina put her hand over his. "You're sweet." She kissed his hand, then stepped back. "Okay, put it on!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now! I bought it for you to wear  _tonight_."

"But I don't want you spending money on me, babe."

"Don't worry about it." Paulina put her hands together. "Come on, come on! I've been waiting all day to see you finally wear this."

"But are you sure? I mean, I don't know anything about dancing, let alone Latin dancing, and this seems like something a real dancer would wear." Danny frowned. "What if everyone just thinks I'm a poseur?"

"If it bothers you that much, you can tell everyone your girlfriend made you wear it." Paulina put her hands on her hips. "I think they'll understand when they see just who your girlfriend is."

Danny laughed at that. "You certainly are convincing." He stared down at the outfit made of a soft and slightly pliable material, a long-sleeved black shirt with buttons down the front and pants that were tight at the top but flared out just a bit at the bottom. He was sure that he was going to look absolutely ridiculous, could never pull this off.

But how could he possibly say no to that heaven in her eyes?

Danny clutched at the shirt he was wearing and started to phase it off.

"No!" Paulina stopped him, lightly slapped his hand away.

"What? I thought you wanted me to put this on."

"I do!" Paulina smirked at him. "But don't just phase off your clothes. Be sexy about it."

Danny looked down at himself, the clothes in his hands, then back at her. "What, you want a striptease?"

Paulina nodded eagerly. Danny had only been joking, but he could see that that really was just what she wanted. He blushed and looked away. "Oh, my God..." he muttered.

"What? Come on!" Paulina pouted. "I do it for you all the time."

Danny looked back at her with mock exasperation. "That's different. You're hot."

"So are you!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're a hot  _girl_. A  _woman_. Women look amazing out of their clothes." He gestured to himself. "The male form isn't quite so impressive. Kind of the opposite, honestly."

"Danny, I assure you that your 'male form' is very impressive."

Danny chortled and moved closer to her. "How about  _you_  just undress me?"

Paulina ruffled his hair. "Nice try. Now, come on!" She clasped her hands and stuck out her bottom lip. "Do it for me, please?"

Danny stared at her for some time. He finally let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I'll try."

Giddy, Paulina rushed to her bed and sat down. She placed her hands beside her and leaned forward. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Danny was sure his face couldn't get any redder, temperature couldn't get any higher. "The things you get me to do, I swear."

"This is hardly the kinkiest thing I've asked you to do."

Danny smirked at her knowingly. Memories of what they had done entered his mind, their secret romps behind closed doors. "Are you sure you want me to do this? If we get too excited, we're never going to go dancing." He paused, mulled the thought over. "But maybe that wouldn't be a total loss."

"No way. We're definitely going dancing. I didn't get all dressed up not to go!" She placed her hands on her knees. "Trust me. I can contain my excitement."

Well, it had been worth a try. Danny dropped the outfit Paulina had bought him to the floor. She was looking at him expectantly, hungrily.

"Ooh, wait." Paulina pulled out her cell phone.

"What? Don't record it!"

"I'm not!" Paulina's cell phone began to play a song with a sultry beat. She set it beside her and smiled pleasantly at him.

Danny pursed his lips. Okay, Fenton, it's just for your girlfriend. You can do this for her. With all she's done for you, she deserves this, at least.

Danny took in the adorable sight of her, her bare legs swinging slightly. He smiled fondly. Even if he sucked at this, he knew she'd be more than satisfied. She was always so happy with just about anything he did, always so encouraging.

Where to start…well…he had to take off his shoes at some point to get these pants on, so perhaps he could start with those. No way he could pull something that looked so tight over them.

He stepped on the heel of one shoe and kicked it off, then the other. Now he understood why Paulina had insisted he wear black shoes, to match this outfit. He looked up to meet Paulina's gaze.

Paulina nodded to show that she was pleased so far. She could see that he was definitely stalling, but she didn't mind. She was only too happy that he was trying for her, and his apprehension was actually quite endearing.

Danny thought back to what he liked about Paulina's own private dances for him. She of course had a stunning body, but what he loved most was how she would look straight into his eyes, how she made him feel like he was all she could see in that moment and that she wanted him, only him, that she had carefully selected him to share her secret parts with.

Could he emulate that, make her feel that way in this moment? Because it was true, so true. She was all he ever wanted or needed.

He gave her his most charming smile, swayed his hips to the beat of the music. He wasn't wearing the best shirt for stripping out of, but he knew that Paulina really liked his defined abdomen a lot, especially after a few years of nightly ghost-fighting and regular work-outs at the gym. Perhaps he could hold off on showing her that for a moment.

He turned around, a full one-eighty. He looked back over his shoulder at her and wiggled his brows playfully. Paulina's eyes widened as she bit her lip. She definitely seemed to be enjoying this which gave him a much-needed and appreciated boost of confidence.

Okay, no more stalling...

He crossed his arms over his torso and tugged at the bottom of his shirt with both hands. Hips moving just a bit in time to the music, he slowly started lifting it, moving it up and up and over his head.

Muscled, masculine, flawless. Paulina gasped at the sight and could not stop herself from saying something about it. "Damn, your back is so sexy, Danny."

His shirt still covering his arms, Danny turned only his head to look back at her. He stuck out his tongue just a little to acknowledge her comment, almost made his own comment about how much he loved seeing  _her_  back but resisted. She would probably just reprimand him for turning every compliment back to her like she so often did.

Danny looked down at his covered arms and wondered what to do next, what would be the most enthralling way to remove his shirt the rest of the way. How did Paulina always do this so effortlessly? She just seemed to know exactly how to be enticing. This was definitely not his forte.

Paulina noted Danny's pause. He was still facing away from her, seemed to be unsure. She could certainly stare at his back forever, but she wondered if she should step in and help him out.

But then he spun around and faced her, his shirt pulled down to his wrists like handcuffs. He kept them right in front of his abs. Paulina grinned approvingly at this teasing concealment. He knew her too well.

Danny regained some confidence once he saw Paulina's delighted expression. He approached her, held out his cuffed hands in surrender. He belonged to her, only her.

Paulina placed her hands near his shoulders and ran them down his well-toned arms to his wrists, pulling the shirt away to free him. She reached out to touch his chest, feel the lines of his abdomen, but he promptly turned intangible, her fingers going right through him.

Paulina chuckled. "Clever boy."

Danny stepped back out of her reach. He now stood before her completely shirtless, a breathtaking sight for Paulina. If only the dance studio would allow him entry with no shirt.

Danny looked down at himself. Just one thing left to remove now. He moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans, let them travel to the front.

But he couldn't bring himself to look up, couldn't meet Paulina's gaze.

His shirt hadn't been too hard, but this...

He unfastened his jeans, lowered the zipper.

Shaking, why was he shaking all of a sudden?

His confidence was plummeting, crashing, going, going.

Movement. Paulina was now standing and walking toward him, a  _come hither_  gleam in her eyes, a single finger indicating the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips. Danny relaxed and embraced her, breathed in her sweet rescue.

"Here." Paulina picked up the shirt she had purchased for him from the floor and slipped his arms through the sleeves. She secured the buttons one by one, beginning from the bottom and ending close to his neck. She studied the finished look, frowned, undid just one button, then nodded in satisfaction. "Perfect."

Still a little pink, Danny placed a lock of her long hair behind her ear. "Thanks," he whispered.

Paulina picked up the pants and placed them in his arms. "I'm going to put on my heels." She turned off the music on her cell phone and entered her walk-in closet to get her shoes to allow Danny some privacy. He definitely needed some recovery time, but she was resolved to reward him for his valiant effort later. When she stepped out again in her heels, he was fully dressed, even had his shoes back on.

He held out his arms. "Well? Is this what you were hoping for?"

He was referring to his attire. Indeed, the shirt so wonderfully accentuated his youthful and well-built physique, and the pants gripped his legs so perfectly. She couldn't wait to see how his backside looked.

But just having him here in her room, having him to hold and kiss and admire, that was all she had ever hoped for.

In her heels, she was still noticeably shorter than him. "Just one thing." She undid his pants.

Danny was surprised but did not stop her. "Do we have time?" he asked hopefully.

Paulina gave him a cheeky smile. "Later, ghost boy." She tugged and pulled at his shirt, slipped it into the waistband of his pants. She refastened his pants over his now tucked-in shirt. "There, like John Travolta in  _Saturday Night Fever_  except even more handsome."

"Oh, is that what you were going for? I thought this was gonna be Latin dancing, not disco."

"This works for Latin dancing, too. Don't you worry."

"I'm more worried about disappointing you since I certainly can't dance like Travolta." Danny meant this humorously, but it was also an earnest concern of his. Paulina was a talented dancer, and despite all of his ghostly battles and mastery of his supernatural powers, he was not particularly coordinated, had never taken any dance lessons at all.

Paulina sensed his insecurity, his doubt. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You never disappoint me, Danny."

He knew she was being sincere, but some part of him couldn't help but think he wasn't worthy of her. "Sorry I couldn't…you know…"

Paulina shook her head. "You were great, superb even." She shrugged. "And you could always watch videos on the Internet of male stripteases if you want to get an idea of how it can be done."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, no, I'm not doing that."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because despite this effeminate outfit you put me in, I  _am_  in fact straight."

"It's not effeminate! It's super sexy. I told you, John Travolta wore something similar."

Danny raised a brow but did not say anything, only gave her a low "hmm."

Paulina rolled her eyes. "All right, you…cute thing, you. Let's get going."

"Shall we drive or fly?"

Paulina put her arms around his neck and practically jumped into his arms. She placed a kiss on his cheek with a loud  _smack!_  Danny's swanky new outfit was quickly replaced by his black and white jumpsuit. He lifted her into the air and phased through her ceiling, flew into the night sky and toward the dance studio.


	2. Drag me across the floor

In the dance studio, a sizable number of people were mingling, waiting for the instructor to begin. Paulina knew many of the people here already and enthusiastically greeted and chatted with them. Danny remained quiet as she conversed not because he didn't want to talk but because his Spanish was very limited.

" _¿Y quién es éste señor?_ " a couple of girls asked her, referring to the very well-dressed Danny holding her arm.

Paulina beamed. " _Mi novio_ , Danny."

They smiled and looked at him expectantly. Danny knew he was being introduced, but he could only smile back, too embarrassed by his terrible Spanish pronunciation to even try giving a response.

Paulina squeezed his arm and cleared her throat. She knew he didn't know a lot of Spanish, but she had made it a point to teach him how to say "hello," at least.

Danny felt Paulina's gentle encouragement, but all of his Spanish had completely left him. "Ah…hi," he finally said.

The girls giggled. "Paulina,  _esta bien chulo!_ "

Paulina patted his arm. "See, Danny? I told you."

"Told me what?"

At last, the instructor called everyone to attention. To Danny's discomfort, Paulina dragged him to the front of the room. He took a deep breath, looked around at everyone. While there were some wearing very casual attire, there were others who were just as dressed up as them. He looked down at Paulina's saucy number of a dress. She looked phenomenal, easily the most gorgeous woman in the room.

And she was with him. Surely, no one would pay any attention to his terrible dancing as long as she was dancing right next to him.

He could do this.

The instructor was a pretty young Latina with sparkling violet eyeshadow that matched her short flowing dress. She surveyed the room, took in everyone who was there. Her eyes fell on Paulina, then Danny.

"Welcome, everyone," she said with a Spanish accent. "Good to see so many of you back and also some new faces."

Danny sighed with relief that she spoke in English, so audibly that her attention went right back to him. With a blush, he looked down at the floor.

The instructor demonstrated a few basic steps of a Latin dance Danny had never heard of. Counts of four, taps and hip pops. Danny did his best to keep up, but he always seemed to forget something.

He watched Paulina, her magnificent hips shaking and locking. "How are you doing that in heels?" he asked in a whisper.

Paulina smirked at him. "I can do anything in heels. You know that."

Danny held back a secret smile.

"Come on, Danny. More hip." Paulina delineated the target move, showcased her rocking body.

"I can't. Mine don't move that way."

"Yes, they do. I've personally seen them. And felt them."

Danny scoffed in amused shock. "In public, Paulina? Really?" He lowered his voice. "You are bad."

"You can punish me later." Paulina put her hands on his hips and once again tried to help him, tried to get him to loosen up and just  _move_.

"Dancing is all about letting go," she purred in his ear as the instructor moved onto partner footwork. "You're not supposed to worry about what others think or what you look like. As long as you just let go and enjoy it, you will be amazing."

Hands together, arms winding around each other, Danny tried his best to lead Paulina, but he kept forgetting the choreography, kept getting lost and off the beat. Fortunately for him, Paulina always knew exactly what to do and was able to get him back on track, but he wished that he could move her as expertly as some of the other guys he saw dancing nearby.

Guys who kept glancing at her marvelously pert ass. Yes, he definitely noticed just all of the attention she was getting, attention she couldn't help but command wherever she went. Not that he could blame them. But she was all his…somehow, he had won her over.

Paulina suddenly shrieked and hopped on one leg, shook out the other foot that Danny had just stepped on.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Danny.

Paulina smiled and put her foot back down. "It's fine; it just surprised me." She reclaimed his hands. "Again?"

Danny nodded and tried very hard to remember the steps and  _not_  run her over with his stupid clumsy feet.

"Danny, look up!" said Paulina.

Danny glanced up before immediately returning his gaze to the floor. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"It's fine! Really, just look up at me." Paulina placed a hand under his chin and forced his head up. He looked so doubtful, so worried, an expression that on him was far too familiar for her liking. "Danny, it's just me. Just you and me, no one else."

Paulina was trying to make him feel better, trying to bolster him. Danny could see that, but it somehow made him feel worse. Why couldn't he just get this right without her consoling?

"Sorry, it's just—you're so  _amazing_  at this, and I'm—"

"Stop," said Paulina. "Just relax and dance with me,  _mi amado._ "

Their arms entwined and circled each other. Paulina rocked and swayed while Danny just tried to get the steps right and in time with the music. One, two, three—

Paulina broke away with a yelp. She massaged the arm that Danny had accidentally twisted in the wrong direction. Danny began apologizing profusely, but Paulina shushed him.

"It's fine." She breathed, tried to calm herself. Danny was clearly trying very hard, but if he couldn't get over his anxiety, he would never be able to get this right and just have fun with her. She wished she could help him gain more self-esteem and to not personally internalize every little mistake he made, but she could not even relate to this problem. She herself had no problem just loosening up and excusing her mistakes, so why couldn't he? It was so easy.

Danny could see that Paulina was starting to get irritated with him. He hated when he did that to her. He of course never meant to, but he really did feel so disjointed and uncoordinated.

"Excuse me." The instructor approached them with a polite smile. "Paulina, this appears to be your friend's first time trying this, yes?"

Danny averted his gaze, embarrassed that his inexperience was so obvious.

"He's my boyfriend," said Paulina, "and yes, but he's doing fine." She grabbed onto his arm in an attempt to cheer up him, but he remained ill at ease.

"You know, Paulina, seeing as you're the best here—"

"Oh, stop," said Paulina, but she was beaming.

"No, really. It'd be great if you could demonstrate some more advanced moves with Gabriel." She gestured across the room to a man who definitely seemed to know what he was doing as he expertly worked the floor with a partner.

Paulina admired the man's movements. She did love dancing with a partner who moved as well as she did, a partner who could lead her.

Danny frowned at the wistful look in Paulina's eyes. He sized up the man across the room. Perfectly coiffed hair, a small bit of manly scruff, strong arms and agile legs, and a plunging neckline that revealed a robust chest.

"I'm here to dance with my boyfriend," Paulina said to the instructor at last.

"Just a couple songs! Besides, it's acceptable and even encouraged to dance with other partners. You know that."

Paulina sighed, just a hint of longing. "That is true…"

"And I can help your boyfriend out." The instructor held out a hand to him, palm up. "I can work with him while you dance with Gabriel."

Danny paled at this idea. He at least felt somewhat comfortable with Paulina. "Oh, no, you don't need to do that."

Paulina looked at Gabriel again. A couple dances wouldn't hurt, and she did so much want to  _really_  dance. "It might actually be a good idea, Danny. I mean, she  _is_ the teacher. You'd probably learn way more with her than with me." She stepped away from Danny to allow the instructor to take Danny's hands.

Danny looked at Paulina with apprehension. "Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you're okay with…" He gestured to the close contact he had with the instructor. "This?"

Paulina chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "Of course! What's she gonna do, steal you from me?"

"Maybe," said the instructor in a low voice and with a flirtatious smile.

Danny's frown deepened.

"Relax, Danny. We've known each other for years. She's just kidding." Paulina gave him a small wave. "Have fun,  _cariño_. I'll be back after a couple songs."

She sauntered away, her heels clicking, her body sashaying. Danny stared after her. She certainly seemed fine with him dancing with another woman, but he wasn't so sure he could bear to see her dancing with another man.

"Okay, let's start slow," the instructor turned him so that he couldn't see Paulina anymore.

Danny shook his head. "Listen, miss, I don't think I can—"

"Camila."

"What?"

"My name is Camila. And yours is?"

"It's Danny, but—"

"Danny, cute name. I like it."

"Okay, thanks, but—"

"How did you and Paulina meet?"

This abrupt question surprised Danny. "We were in high school together."

"But how did you start dating?"

Danny furrowed his brow. He allowed her to spin him around, but he was not actually participating in the dance. This was not the first time he had been asked this. In fact, it was a rather common question that was posed to him, but it was usually asked trivially, meant to be small-talk. The way Camila asked this sounded far more prying.

When answering this question, he could never tell the truth as that would mean revealing his ghostly identity. Paulina had first fallen in love with Danny Phantom, and then when she discovered that Danny Phantom and her high school classmate Danny Fenton were one and the same, she had fallen for him, too. But when people inquired, he would always say that they just started noticing each other in their classes more often, that things just kind of naturally progressed until she finally agreed to go on a date with him.

"We just, um…" Danny didn't continue. For some reason, he had trouble giving her the story that he and Paulina had both agreed on. Suddenly, it sounded incredibly implausible, preposterous even. As far as anyone else could see, he was nothing special. Why would someone like Paulina ever agree to go out with him?

And something about Camila's tone seemed to suggest that she was wondering the same.

"I just always thought Paulina wanted someone bold and charismatic, or at least someone who knows how to dance." She was rocking and popping, but Danny was now barely moving at all. "I never thought she'd date someone so shy and hesitant."

Danny was taken aback by her candid statements. What did she expect him to say?

"You're certainly handsome enough," Camila noted, gently feeling his biceps. "But just so timid."

No more. Enough. Danny broke away from Camila without a word, ignored her calls for him to come back as he walked away. Many in the room had stopped dancing to watch Paulina and Gabriel. He joined them, watched as the lithe and attractive Gabriel skillfully stepped and bent with Paulina, pulled and swung her around him, away from him, toward him, his hands on her arms, her back, her waist, her hips, even lower, all over her, no space between them.

And she looked so happy.

He wanted her affection so much, wanted to hold her, but she was not his in this moment.

Danny tore his eyes away from the scene and briskly left the room, the building, the situation.

Swinging, twirling. Paulina felt exhilarated as she danced with Gabriel, loved the way her hair whipped around her, the way her heart raced as she stepped to the beat of the music, the way everyone was watching her, captivated and rapt.

Gabriel was sensational. He knew exactly how to lead her, so agilely moved her around him. She would say it was like flying if she hadn't already experienced what it was  _really_  like to fly.

With Danny.

Paulina glanced across the room to see how he was faring, but Camila was now working with some other dancers. She scanned the rest of the room, but Danny seemed to be gone.

The song ended, and everyone applauded. Gabriel tried to start a new dance with Paulina for the next song, but she politely declined and walked over to Camila. "Where's Danny?"

Camila looked at her, then nodded in the direction of the exit. "He left."

Paulina's jaw dropped slightly. "What? When?"

"Not that long ago."

"Why did he leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You looked like you were having fun," said Camila with a shrug.

Paulina huffed. "Did you say something to him that made him leave?"

"Possibly," said Camila. "Your boyfriend is obviously quite fragile. I was just asking him questions, making observations. How was I supposed to know he'd react that way?"

Paulina glared at her before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. She left the building and frantically looked around, hoped and prayed that Danny had not flown off.

To both her relief and heartache, she saw Danny sitting alone on the steps, his arms resting on his knees, his head down. Of course he was still there. He would never leave her alone.

"Danny?" Paulina approached him from behind. Danny didn't acknowledge her, didn't move at all. She sat down beside him and massaged the back of his head just the way he liked it, but he remained still. "Danny, why did you leave? What happened?" Silence. "Danny, don't do this. Please talk to me."

Danny lifted his head, but he did not look at her. "Sorry. I just needed to get out of there. But don't let me ruin your fun. You should get back in there. I'll wait out here for you."

"But I want you to be in there with me," said Paulina.

"I can't give you what you want, Paulina," Danny said sharply, much sharper than he had intended.

"You were doing just fine, Danny."

"Obviously not."

Paulina felt tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean for—really, there's no one I'd rather dance with than you. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me."

"It's not just the dancing."

Paulina felt fearful now. She did not like this statement, did not like his tone.

"It's  _me_."

Paulina put her hand on the far side of his face and forced him to look at her. "What are you talking about? What did Camila say to you?" Danny pulled his head away from her hand. "Danny, she's just really outspoken, okay? She has no filter." Paulina tried again to get him to look at her, but he refused. "Danny, you need to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"That's always what it comes down to. You always have to help me, fix me. What am I to you, really? What do you see in me?"

Paulina again placed her hands on his face. "Danny, just—"

"No!" Danny jumped up and stepped away from her, turned around to face her. "I saw the way you danced with that guy. You seemed only too pleased to be pressed against him."

Paulina gritted her teeth and stood, too. "Danny, we were just dancing! It didn't mean anything. That's how close you get in Latin dancing. It's normal."

"You wouldn't want  _me_  dancing like that with another girl."

"That is not true! As long as we came together as a couple, I'd be fine with you dancing with other girls. I mean, it's what you're supposed to do anyway! You're supposed to switch partners, dance with others of varying experience."

"But I wouldn't dance like  _that_!" snapped Danny. "He was all over you, Paulina!"

"It's called  _dancing_!" hissed Paulina. "God, Danny, why are you always so sensitive about  _everything_?"

"I'm not!" cried Danny. "It's just—" He clenched his fists, let out a frustrated growl. "I can never be that for you! You always ask me to do things, things that I just can't do!" He gestured to himself. "You dress me up and try to make me something I'm just not! And I  _want_  to be what you want. I  _want_ to do the things you ask of me, but I just can't, Paulina!" He turned around, turned back to her. "Why, Paulina? Why are you with me? What do I possibly have to offer you?"

Paulina stared at him in disbelief. "How can someone like you be so insecure?" She scoffed, threw up her hands, looked up at the sky. "You're Danny Phantom! A legend in both the Ghost Zone and the human world! You have so much strength, so much power, not to mention the body of a god and a face to match!"

Danny stared back at her and said nothing for several moments. "Is that why you're with me? Because I'm your prized 'ghost boy'?"

Paulina was struck hard. She hadn't meant it in that way, but now that she had said it, there was no way to take it back. "No, Danny, no—"

Danny shook his head, closed his eyes, leaned over the handrail of the stairs.

Paulina's chest filled with pain and heaviness. She had worked so hard to convince those who knew Danny's secret, his friends and his sister, that she was not dating him for shallow reasons, that she was not dating him just because of his heroics and power, and with just one heated comment, one fell swoop, she had undermined all that.

She hadn't meant to hurt him, not her sweet, kind, wonderful Danny.

She slowly stepped down the stairs, gazed at him for just a moment, debated embracing him. "I really think we should talk about this, but maybe not tonight." She walked past him, away from him.

"Paulina!"

She hadn't walked very far at all when he called her. She turned around to face him again.

"Where are you going?" he asked with concern.

"Home," she said, her voice cracking.

"But you don't have your car."

Paulina smiled sadly, tried to keep her tears back. "I'll just call a cab or something. Or take a bus. I'll be fine." She looked down. "I mean, I of course would love it if you flew me home, but I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of your ghost powers."

Danny didn't move or speak. Still so much distance between them.

"I know you don't like me much right now, so really, don't worry about me." She sniffled, wrung her hands. "I don't need you to take me home. I mean, I would love for you to take me home. You could even leave immediately after dropping me off. I wouldn't make you stay. But you don't have to."

A breeze stirred her hair, rustled his sleeves.

Danny walked up to Paulina with clouded eyes. "I could never not like you," he said softly, "and of course I'll take you home."

He lifted her, held her in his arms, placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before transforming and ascending.


	3. All this and nothing more

Danny set Paulina down gently on the floor of her room. Neither of them said anything for some time.

Paulina finally looked around. "I forgot to turn off my light before we left."

Danny only nodded.

Paulina wanted to hold him, touch him, but she resisted. "Are you going to leave now?"

"If you want me to."

"No, of course I don't want you to go, but it's just…you're still in ghost form."

A response ran through Danny's mind:  _don't you want me to be your ghost boy?_ But instead he willed his molecules to change so that he was human again and dressed in clothes that weren't him at all. Nothing special. Nothing that she would've wanted if human was all he was.

"So you really do want to stay?" asked Paulina.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Danny, stop that." Paulina tried to keep her tone calm, but she did not like his passive aggression.

"Fine. I'll stop." Danny held out his hands and bowed slightly. "If that's what you want."

Paulina glared at him. "You should just go if you're going to be like this."

"So now you want me to go?"

"Yes!" cried Paulina. Her tears started falling, but she didn't try to stop them this time. "Now I want you to go! Just go!"

She turned her back on him, held her arms and cried.

Danny moved to her window and was about to transform.

But…

He turned his head to look at her again. Her back was to him, but she was slouched over, her body shaking, her shoulders heaving. He hated to see her cry, and he especially hated when he was the one who made her cry.

He was also in pain, but he couldn't leave her like this. He was supposed to be her knight, the one person she could always trust with her heart.

He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. He said nothing, just held her close to him, felt her tears falling on his sleeves.

For some time, for a long time, they stayed like that in silence.

At last, Paulina tilted her head back and looked into Danny's eyes. He gave her a small smile. She put her hand on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was a real jerk."

Paulina sniffled. "I'm sorry, too, Danny." She turned around so that she was fully facing him, his arms now on her lower back. "Can we talk now?"

Danny nodded and let her lead him to her bed where they both sat down.

"Wait." Paulina stood again and walked toward the far wall. Danny couldn't help but admire just how lovely she was in her little red dress. Even now, she was still a vision to him.

Paulina switched off the main light and turned on another lamp so that the room was now only dimly lit. She kicked off her heels and rejoined him on the bed. "Sorry, I just thought it'd be easier to talk like this." She took his hands. "Do you want water or anything?"

"No," said Danny. "I just want you."

Paulina looked down at his hands held in her own. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Danny also looked down. "It's just that I'm not sure if I'm right for you."

"You're perfect for me."

"I don't feel like I am."

Paulina waited.

"I want to make you so happy, Paulina. Your happiness is all I ever think about. But I feel like I so often come up short when you ask me to do certain things."

"Danny, the fact that you  _try_  for me is what makes me happy."

"But wouldn't you be happier if I did more than try? Don't you want someone who has good social skills and can dance?" He chuckled, but it was a pained sound. "Or give you a good striptease?"

Paulina pushed his hair off of his forehead. "I couldn't possibly be happier with you, Danny. And I certainly wouldn't want anyone else."

She could see that there was a question in his head, a question he was debating whether or not he should ask. She waited for him to sort it out.

"Paulina, would you have dated me if you didn't know I was Danny Phantom?" He looked at her seriously. "I mean, if I had tried to ask you out as just me, would you have ever said yes?"

Paulina looked into his eyes as she searched her heart for an answer. "I don't know," she replied honestly.

Danny's gaze dropped.

"Danny, there's no way for me to know if I would still be here with you now if I had never known you were Phantom." Paulina leaned into him. "Please don't be hurt by that."

"I'm trying not to be."

"Listen." Paulina caressed his cheek. "There is always a reason people start dating. There is always that one thing, that one circumstance that brings people together. Any relationship you see out there is because of one magical coincidence, one unlikely situation that just happened to bring them together. The odds of anyone meeting any other person are low, and yet we do meet others. All the time. Because that is just how life works."

Danny did not say anything as he pondered. He had never thought of this before, but he supposed it was true. His friends and acquaintances were all people he might've never met if his parents hadn't decided to send him to a certain school, if they hadn't decided to live in Amity Park, or if they hadn't decided to be intimate that one time that led to his existence in the first place.

"People start dating because one of them just happened to tell a good joke, because one of them just happened to give an inspiring presentation in a class, because one of them just happened to offer to pay for coffee." Paulina stroked his hand. "Or because one of them just happened to enter his parents' ghost portal and gave himself a shock that turned him half-ghost."

Danny chuckled, shut his eyes, let the implication of this settle in his mind.

"It might be true that we only started dating because you're Danny Phantom, but the reason we're still together now is far more than that. The reason I stayed with you is because of who you really are beyond that." She put her forehead against his. "I was infatuated with Danny Phantom." She looked into his eyes. "But I fell in love with Danny Fenton."

Danny couldn't speak, choked by sentiment.

"So, yes, maybe I was just a little shallow before. Perhaps I only finally gave you a chance because of what you are." Paulina put her hands on his face, studied him intently. "But I stayed because of  _who_  you are."

And just who was he beyond Phantom?

He didn't quite know himself. But it seemed Paulina was convinced she did, and that meant more to him than he could ever put into words.

"You've made me a better person than I ever could've been without you, Danny. You have no idea how grateful I am that some highly improbable force allowed me the honor of having you here with me now." Paulina closed her eyes, tears that had been brimming escaping them. "And I hope that you decided to stay with me because you've seen who I really am, too."

He fell upon her, nestled his neck against hers. She returned the embrace and kissed his neck. Together only by chance, but so was everyone else.

When they broke away, Paulina held onto his hands. "I'm sorry for making you do things that made you uncomfortable. The dancing, the clothes." She smiled. "The striptease."

Danny laughed.

"Which you really were amazing at, by the way," said Paulina, loving the sound of his laughter. "But I promise I'll try very hard to not do that to you again." She straightened up. "But you have to help me out. You have to tell me if you really don't want to do something, okay?"

"But I really don't mind when you ask me to do things that are out of my comfort zone. I mean, we've had some pretty fun times we would've never had otherwise." Danny grinned at the memories that entered his mind. "And, you know, I actually kind of liked doing a striptease for you."

Paulina raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, because, well…because  _you_  liked it, and that made me feel really good."

Paulina frowned slightly. "But I don't want you to do things just to make me happy. I want you to do what makes  _you_  happy."

"But making you happy really is what makes me happiest," said Danny. "I want to do everything for you because you do so much for me." He paused, sighed. "But I promise I'll say no if I'm really not comfortable with something."

"Thank you," said Paulina.

"And I'm sorry that I was so sensitive about you dancing with another guy. And for walking out on the class."

"I shouldn't have left you like that, not without making sure you were okay with it."

"I just don't want you to think I'm possessive or that I don't trust you." Danny held her hand to his chest. "I'll work on that."

"We'll work together, my love."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" asked Paulina. "Or would you rather go now?"

"Of course I want to stay."

"Not just because it would make me happy?"

"It would make me happy, too." He stuck out his bottom lip just a little in thought. "I would actually love to dance with you now." His voice lowered. "Now that it's just us."

With a smile, Paulina stood and gently tugged at his hands, pulled him up to stand with her. She led him to the center of the room, dashed to her computer to play a set of romantic songs, then returned to him.

"What do I do?" asked Danny.

Paulina placed his hands on her lower back, placed hers on his shoulders. "Just move. Small steps, small circles." She cupped his chin. "And don't look away."

Slowly, softly, sweetly. They were the only ones who existed right now. They were the only ones who mattered at the moment. Small spins, short strides. The space between them closed until their pulses aligned. They danced within the shadows cast by the dim light on the walls, danced within the deep feelings they held for each other.

"This is much easier," murmured Danny.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Paulina placed her lips against his, breathed her confessions of love into him. Danny likewise responded with hushed confessions of his own.

Paulina moved her hands from his shoulders down the sleeves of the shirt she had dressed him in. "You really do look fantastic in this, Danny."

"Well, thank you."

"But you'd look even more fantastic out of it."

"I think you better help me with that."

Paulina undid the top button of his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest as she released the rest of the buttons and pulled the shirt out from the confines of his waistband. One more button beyond that freed him, and then he freed her, and then they resumed their shadow dancing.

* * *

**"Shadow Dancing" - Andy Gibb**

You got me looking at that heaven in your eyes.  
I was chasing your direction, I was telling you no lies, and I was loving you.  
When the words are said, baby, I lose my head.

And in a world of people, there's only you and I.  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end.  
How can I hold you when you ain't even mine?  
Only you can see me through. I leave it up to you.

All that I need is just one moment in your arms.  
I was chasing your affection, I was doing you no harm, and I was loving you.  
Make it shine, make it rain. Baby, I know my way.

I need that sweet sensation of living in your love.  
I can't breathe when you're away; it pulls me down.  
Ah, you are the question, and the answer am I.  
Only you can see me through. I leave it up to you.

Do it light, taking me through the night.  
Shadow dancing, baby, you do it right.  
Give me more. Drag me across the floor.  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more.

And in this world of people, there's only you and I.  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end.  
Ah, can I hold you when you ain't even mine?  
Only you can see me through. I leave it up to you.


End file.
